As is known, a continual design target in the development of refrigeration mechanisms, such as household refrigerators, with optimum efficiency, includes, wherever possible, minimal overall dimensioning commensurate with maximum storage volume.
One approach to the latter objective is achieved through the minimization of insulation thickness, as between the inner liner and the outer cabinet; however, such space serves other necessary physical purposes requiring recognition, such as, for example, containing the electrical wiring harness necessary for refrigeration control. As an example, a connector is typically employed for receiving an electrical plug employed forming part of an automatic ice maker mechanism.
More precisely, the aforesaid typical connector includes a front portion, extending into the storage space defined by the inner liner, and a rear portion extending into the space which ultimately will receive foam type insulation (oftentimes in tight quarters).
The connector per se may assume various and/or different configurations, depending upon end usage, and includes, by way of example, side-by-side cavities into which electrical wires/contacts are inserted for ready electrical connection with the aforesaid wiring harness disposed within the insulation receiving space between the inner liner and the outer cabinet. The connector, which is not the instant invention, must, however, be arranged to restrain foam insulation flow into the refrigerated storage space and, as well, prevent insulation flow into the connector itself.